


Heartless Bastard

by queenofthefallenangels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Heavy Angst, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenangels/pseuds/queenofthefallenangels
Summary: After a horrible breakup, seeing Negan again is just too much to take. All the hurt feelings that were so easy to shove down come to the surface. It's always hard to tell with Negan if he is being sincere or just wanting to get in my pants.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 2. I thought this was better as a two-parter. Don’t ask, but I can promise you the smut comes in the next part. :)

“You are absolutely disgusting,” I said shaking my head as I walked away from Negan. I knew that coming to this bar was a horrible idea. It was probably the worst one my friend had all weekend. Well, ex-friend. We had planned to go to the bar together to help mend our friendship, but I guess that was out of the question. I should have known better. I should have known she would invite Daryl. Anything to get that man back with her and of course, he invited the psychopath, Negan. I felt stupid for even believing this night could be about her and not involve them. 

“You don’t have to keep up the act, darling. You are single. I am single. I was just saying we should have some fun.” 

I kept shaking my head, “Fun? You are something else, Negan.” I let out a dry laugh towards him but didn’t turn around. I was trying to get as far away from him, but his long legs made it impossible to get a good enough distance away from him. I soon hit a dead end. I whirled around. “That’s all I ever am to you. Just a fun time. A way to get your dick wet. You literally have tons of ways to get your dick wet just in that bar.” I pointed back towards the bar. “Why don’t you go try to have some fun with one of them.” 

“Oh, no, we're acting all high and mighty.” He said with a playful voice. He trapped me against the wall that had stopped me from moving forward. Both his arms on either side of me. I could feel the cold bricks against my back. “You used me for the same thing, sweetheart. Stop playing like I am the only bad guy here. If I remember correctly you used me up until you met your now ex-man. Even then, you couldn’t get my name out of your dirty little mouth.” He growled. “Your little friend told me all about what you had said.” 

“I meant every word I said about you. You are nothing to me.” I sneered trying to hold my ground. I did my best to try and push him off the wall, but my small hands did nothing against his hard chest. He was unfazed. The smile still on his face. I wish I had the strength to smack it off.  
“Did you now? Hmm,” he said before leaning into my face. “Can’t you just admit that I am the best sex you ever had? I seem to remember causing you cum what ten, thirteen, no twenty times one night? You withered under my touch alone. You begged me for more.” 

I smacked him across the face. It stunned him and caused him to falter back a bit. I could see the anger filling in his hazel eyes. Normally I would be scared of this. I used to be scared of this man, but right now I wasn’t. I wasn’t about to give him control over me. “Yeah, I found out sex with you wasn’t as great as the alcohol made it out to be. Face it, you could only get me to cum if I was five beers in.” I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. I was done with this discussion. As far as I was concerned, it was time for me to head home. Something grabbed my arm before I could get too far away. It pulled me back against the wall with a thud. I could barely react before I felt warm lips on top of mine. The lips were hungry as they devoured at mine. I kissed back, but it was hard to keep up with them. I knew exactly who they belonged to. The scent of cigarettes and whiskey filling my nostrils. Negan. I hated myself, but I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt my body melt into him. I forgot how easy it really was for him to get his way with me. All it took was one kiss and I was his all over again. Just allowing myself to fall into bed with him. 

I pulled away, “No, I can’t do this. Not again. I am not someone you can just use for your entertainment anymore.” My hands were on his chest as I pushed him back. 

“Do you really believe that I used you just for fun? That you were just another girl to me?” He asked. His eyebrow raised as he cocked his head to the side. He ran his tongue slowly over his bottom lip as he pulled it in. The whole time he was watching me. “You really think I would be still out here if I just wanted to use you?” 

I looked down, “How could I be anything else? You seem to forget how you threw me away. Threw me away like I meant nothing to you. I know I messed everything up by falling for you, but..” I trailed off. I shook my head as I did my best to focus my energy on not making the tears fall from my eyes. I had already cried so many tears for this man. All those stupid nights wasted on him. All the tears I had already wasted on him. I hated myself for how I had been so stupid to think he could actually have a heart somewhere in there. He didn’t. All he was was a heartless bastard whose brain was in his dick. 

“You know,” He said softly. I stopped in my tracks, but I still didn’t turn to him. “Once upon a time, maybe I thought that I wouldn’t fall for you. Maybe I thought I could trick myself into not falling for you. Maybe if I didn’t kiss you as much as I wanted to.” I could hear his footsteps. He was getting closer to me. I remained still. “Maybe if I could forget how well I got along with you. Deny me from getting too close to you. Think of all your imperfections instead of thinking about how soft your skin is on my fingertips.” He ran a finger down the side of my arm sending chills down my spine. I still didn’t move. “I failed though. Miserably. I couldn’t even stand when a guy was near you, let alone that I knew he was touching you. I wanted you to belong to me. And me alone.” He emphasized the word me. 

I bit my lip, “You hurt me, Negan. In so many ways. You can’t even begin to imagine the pain that you caused me.”  
“I know,” He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away. 

“No, you don’t. I really had true feelings for you and I got tangled up in this mess. A mess you made, because you wanted to have more than one woman. Now, you want me back, and for what? For what, Negan? Just so you can know that you will always have me wrapped around your finger. I am sick of it.” I shook my head. “It’s not going to work this time.” I pushed him away. “Fuck off, Negan. For good.”


	2. Part 2

A week had passed since the incident with Negan at the bar. My friend tried her best to say that she had no idea he was going to be there. I did my best to forgive her, but I really couldn’t. She had put Daryl in front of us knowing as well as I did that Negan would follow along. I wish he wouldn’t have, but of course, he was going to follow what he thought would be an easy chase. That man would do anything to get his dick wet, I swear. 

It hurt to know that was all I really ever was to him. It was like the pain hit me all over again. When Negan and I were together, I always wanted to believe it was something more. Something more than just a sexual relationship, but his actions proved that there never was. Everything was just a mistake on my end. He never cared for me the same way I did. I knew that then and I definitely knew it now. The truth still hurt. It was like the pain started all over again. That night reopened so many scars that he had left behind. 

I was in my kitchen one night making some supper when I heard a knock at my door. I looked confused at who would be visiting me at this time of night. I assumed it was my sister who was also my landlord currently in the house I was living at. I couldn’t complain too much about it. I got a great deal after my divorce, but she was super down my throat when it came to things in the house. 

I sighed as I whipped my hands on the towel as I headed towards the door. They knocked again before I had reached the door. This caused me to roll my eyes at them. “I am coming, I am coming, keep your pants on-” I stopped dead when I saw who was actually at the door. It was Negan. 

Questions ran through my head as I saw him at the door. “Negan, what the fuck...what are you doing here?” I asked. “How did you find out where I lived?”  
“It’s a small town. News travels around fast and we know a lot of similar people. You ask the right questions, you get what you want without seeming suspicious at all.” 

“Well, it was nice seeing you again, but no,” I said as I began to close the door in his face. He pushed his boot out to stop me in my tracks.  
“All I want to do is talk.” He said. His voice was soft when he spoke. I could tell he was serious because all of his cocky manners were gone in a second. It didn’t phase me though. I had played too many games with this man. I knew what he was up to. 

“We talked last week,” I said still pushing on the door to try and get it to close. 

“I didn’t get to finish what I had to say,” He said pushing back on the door. “I have also had time to think since then and I just…” He paused. “Look, I am sorry okay. I am sorry for everything. I am not just saying that to try and get in your pants or anything like that at all. I just want you to know that I feel terrible for what I did to you because I was too scared to open up to you and let you in. Now please, just let me in. I promise no funny business. Just let me explain this time instead of always shutting me back out.”  
I sighed. I didn’t want to. What could he say to make anything that he has done to be better? I know he has tried in the past to explain himself, but just like the night at the bar, I didn’t want to hear it. I didn’t have time for fake ass apologies. I moved away from the door though, letting him inside. 

He followed inside and looked around the house. “Nice place.” He said. 

“Thanks,” I said back as I walked back into the kitchen. “I was just making supper. I guess if you want some, you can have some. It is lasagna and breadsticks. Nothing crazy.” I opened the oven to check on the lasagna. 

I wasn’t paying attention to Negan until I felt his rough hands on my waist. He spun me around to face him. Before I got the chance to push him off me, his lips were on top of mine. The kiss started off soft and sweet but soon turned needy. He pressed my back against the oven as he deepened the kiss. I couldn’t help but kiss back. The spark between us had returned within the kiss. It was something I hadn’t felt in ages. I could feel myself melting into the kiss.  
Reality hit me when his hands went to the hem of my shirt and started to move lightly over my skin. I pushed him off of me. “Nice try,” I told him, shaking my head. 

“What do you mean?” He rasped, his breath heavy from the kissing. “I wasn’t trying to do anything this time. God Damn, I wanted to fucking kiss you. Is that so wrong?”  
“If you just plan on wanting just sex again.” Tears were already in my eyes. I wished I could have stopped them. I turned so I wasn’t facing him. 

“It was never just sex. It was never ever just fucking sex. It was something more than that. I know what I said back then. I was an idiot back then. I didn’t want to believe that I could be in love with a girl like you, but the truth is, I am madly in love with you. I always have been. It never stopped. I have thought about you every day since you left and got married. I couldn’t stop for a single motherfucking second. I wanted to turn off my feelings for you. I thought that if I just pretend I don’t love you, it would make it true.” He turned me around. “I love you, damn it. I had to let you know. I couldn’t live without you knowing the truth.” His thumb wiping away a stray tear that had fallen from my eyes. I couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. I didn’t want to believe it, but when my eyes met his hazel eyes, there was nothing else I could do but believe it. He loved me. 

“I always did too. It was never just sex with me. That’s why it hurt so much when you treated me so badly.” 

“I was so stupid to let you go.” He said as he pulled me close. “I had to try and get another chance from you. You are all that I could think about these last few days. I am so fucking sorry for everything.” His lips kissed my cheek. “I am not just saying this to get into your pants either. I truly mean this with all my heart.” 

I nodded my head as I slowly caressed his face. His beard rubbing against my fingertips as I did. “I know.” I pulled him into a kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His touch lingered on my hips before moving slowly underneath the hem of my shirt. 

Our kiss was full of passion. His tongue grazed my bottom lip begging for an entrance. I granted it as our tongues both began to battle for dominance. 

He lifted me up and put me on the kitchen table. His kisses moved from lips and down to my neck as he began to kiss my neck. Sucking on certain parts causes me to gasp. He was marking me again. He had only done that a number of times. It meant he wanted people to know that he had been there. It was like a dog marking his territory which turned me on, even more, when he did that. I don’t know why I enjoyed it so much, but I did. 

My hands moved down to the hem of his shirt as I took it off him. I looked at the man before me as I ghosted my fingers over his toned figure. He always had a good-looking figure and even with age it still amazed me. 

His hands quickly went to his pants as he undid his belt. He wasted no time getting his boxers down and springing his erect cock free. Negan moved to me, stripping me of my clothes before bending me over the kitchen table. He rubbed his fingers between my lips running them in my wetness. I could hear him moan, but I couldn’t see what he was doing. He had his other hand pressed on my head keeping me down. He played with my clit for a bit before thrusting his thick cock inside me. He rammed me hard into the table. I knew I was going to have bruises on my hips from hitting the hard metal of the table, but I didn’t care. I gripped as hard as I could on the edge of the table as my body began to clench around him. 

“That’s right, baby girl. Milk daddy’s cock.” He groaned in my ear. He reared back and thrust forward hard. “That's it.” He did the same harsh movements for a little longer before reaching down and putting pressure on my clit. “Cum with me.” He commanded. I couldn’t do anything else, but listen as I came right as he started to fill me with his seed. 

He collapsed on top of me. His breath was heavy as he did. “Fuck, I love you.” He said before kissing my sweaty forehead. 

“I love you too, Negan.”


End file.
